


Indirect

by carolss, golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Incestuous feelings, POV Second Person, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: That's what he does: your brother takes everything you find and contaminates it, makes it his.





	Indirect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indireto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113265) by [carolss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss). 



You met Mac and Charlie first, before Mac ratted on the other guy who sold pot, but everyone else has forgotten that now. They forgot the moment Dennis stepped in because that's what he does: your brother takes everything you find and contaminates it, makes it his.  
  
You wish you were only speaking metaphorically, but it happens literally sometimes; you four are ditching class under the bleachers, smoking a pack Mac stole from his mom, when Dennis takes the cigarette right from your lips and puts to his own. Part of you gets pissed because Mac gave him one for free ( _but Mac made you pay for yours_ ) but mostly you’re pissed because he did it without even asking, as if everything that was yours he could automatically take, while you can’t lay a finger on anything that belongs to him. Dennis’s selfishness makes you feel sick.

Another part of you thinks of the concept of an indirect kiss.  
  
_You really are a dumb bitch_   _like he says,_  you think.  
  
Your brother defiles everything he touches, makes everything his, even you.  
  
"You asshole,", you say.  
  
And Dennis smiles.


End file.
